Something in Red
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: The evolution of House and Cameron's relationship through Cameron's wardrobe choices. The title comes from the song 'Something of Red' by Lorrie Morgan and is owned by her
1. Red is for Passion

_I'm looking for Something in Red._

_Something that's shocking_

_To turn someone's head_

Allison was in love with the dress from the moment. The dress was perfect for the cancer fundraiser in a couple of days. The cut of the dress would really accentuate her curves, something that she couldn't accomplish in the clothes she normally wore to work.

She hadn't planned on coming to this store since the prices were pretty out of her price range, but the Goddess of Shopping must've been smiling down on her today because she noticed a sign saying that the store was having a sale, thirty percent off. So she'd gone in and had found the dress buried in the back of some clearance items.

_Strapless and sequined _

_And cut down to there_

_Stockings and garters_

_And lace underwear_

Oh yeah, this dress was perfect! And the color complimented her coloring beautifully! Plus the sequins gave it a subtle sparkle without making her look like a showgirl. The only thing she was a little nervous about was the cleavage. It was a little lower than she normally liked her dresses, but she knew she wouldn't be able to find another dress like this if she looked through every store in the state.

After leaving the shop, she headed for Victoria's Secret and purchased a new lace bra with matching panties, then she splurged on a garter belt and some thigh highs that the sales girl swore would look perfect with her dress.

The night of the fundraiser, she styled her hair so that it curled on her shoulders and around her face. She applied more makeup than normal, praying that House would notice her again instead of Stacy.

_The guaranteed number_

_To knock a man dead_

'Well, that sucked.' Allison admitted to herself when she finally got home. House hadn't even noticed her until they'd gotten a patient and then it had been too late. He'd seen the dress and had been momentarily speechless but that had been it. So, here she was, still in her beautiful dress and not having accomplished what she'd wanted to accomplish.

She'd just begun taking off her clothes when she heard a tell-tale knocking on the door. There was only one person she knew that knocked like that. Cursing House since she'd just finished unzipping her dress, she rushed to open the door so he wouldn't disturb her neighbors by pounding on her door with his cane.

"House," she'd said, trying to sound normal despite the fact that she was trying to hold her dress up.

"May I come in," his voice sounded surprisingly shy, well shy for House anyway.

Allison nodded, opening the door wider to allow him inside. When she turned to face him after locking her door, she found herself pushed up against the door with Houses' lips firmly fastened to hers. The kiss quickly grew hotter and her beautiful red dress fell to the floor, revealing the lace underwear, garter belt and thigh highs she'd worn underneath. The heat in his eyes told her that he enjoyed the view before he growled out a question about where her bedroom was.

_I'm looking for Something in Red._

The last thought that entered Allison's mind as House…GREG began to move inside her was that she was going to keep an eye for sales in that store again.

The End


	2. Green is for Envy

_I'm looking for Something in Green_

_Something to out do_

_An ex-high school queen_

Allison strode into Victoria's Secret with a determined look on her face. She knew that Greg loved her and was in no way interested in Thirteen, but the little bitch didn't seem to get the hint. Well, she was going to get the message loud and clear tonight. She and Greg had plans for her birthday after his shift and she was going was going to show up in a dress that would knock him off his feet.

Then, she saw it, it was perfect! A beautiful green dress with two sashes that the sticker said she could style seven different ways. Smiling in triumph, she grabbed the dress and headed for the fitting room.

_Jealousy comes in _

_The color of Jade_

_Do you have some pumps_

_And a purse in this shade_

Oh, and to think she hadn't been completely sure that the dress would look good on her. She'd fiddled with the sashes before deciding on the halter style and then smiled at herself in the mirror. The green made her eyes seem bluer and complimented her now blonde hair.

After getting out of the dress, she enlisted the sales girl's aid in finding the perfect pair of shoes and a purse to go with the dress. Then, the girl mentioned that they also had perfume if she was interested.

_And a perfume that whispers_

'_Please come back to me'?_

Ooh, after getting a whiff of the perfume counter, Allison decided that maybe she should rethink her whole position on perfume. The exotic scents that dwelled at the perfume counter were subtle but delicious, not overwhelming.

After a little searching, she found something that she knew Greg would love; it was musky with just hint of vanilla. She thanked the sales girl profusely for her help, Allison nearly skipped out of Victoria's Secret with her purchases, eager to pick up Greg and silence Thirteen once and for all.

_I'm looking for Something in Green._

Allison could feel the eyes of every man on her as she walked through the hospital. She'd decided to keep her accessories simple; a gold bracelet that Greg had given her that morning as a gift, a gold necklace that her late husband had given her as a wedding gift and a pair of gold hoop earrings she'd bought for herself after she'd graduated from med school. She couldn't wait for Greg to see her.

Even before Greg saw her, Allison knew her plan had been successful. Thirteen's face had paled when Allison walked into the confence room. Foreman was there and she remembered that Greg had need him to consult on his latest patient.

"Whoa, Cameron! You look gorgeous," Foreman said, his dark eyes shining with sincere admiration.

Allison smiled sweetly, "Thanks Foreman. Is Greg ready to go?"

Foreman nodded, "I think he was drafting Wilson into helping him with his tie. Plus he had to drop off the patient's file with Cuddy and you know how much he likes that. So it'll probably take a few minutes."

Allison nodded and took a seat in her old spot at the table, ignoring the glares Thirteen was sending her way. After about ten minutes, Greg limped into the room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her, "Wow. I thought this was supposed to be your birthday dinner."

Allison smiled as she got to her feet, "Well, I thought you'd enjoy getting a gift of your own since I know you hate going out to dinner."

Greg waggled his eyebrows, "Oh goody. I'll take you out to dinner more often if I start getting these kinds of presents."

Allison laughed and threaded her arm through his free one, "Oh, it gets better, this dress is designed for easy access." She waved goodbye to a laughing Foreman and a flabbergasted Thirteen before walking out to the car with her man, confident that her message had been read loud and clear.

The End.


	3. White is for Purity

_I'm looking for Something in White_

_Something that shimmers_

_In soft candlelight_

Allison stepped into Victoria's Secret with a little apprehension. She wasn't sure if this was the best place to shop for a wedding dress, but she'd had no luck anywhere else. All the bridal shops were too expensive and the dresses were too fancy for a small ceremony like the one she was having.

To say she'd been stunned when Greg had proposed marriage would be an understatement. She'd always assumed that she and Greg would be life partners or something to that effect. Greg wasn't the marrying sort and after her first marriage, she'd always thought she'd remain single. But when Greg had proposed, she'd accepted right away. Which was how she'd ended up here, looking for her second wedding dress

It took a little while but Allison finally found something in her size that she liked. A white strapless cotton dress that fell almost to her ankles. It was beautiful, simple but dressy enough for the ceremony, plus the dinner Wilson was springing for afterwards.

_Everyone calls us _

_The most perfect pair_

_Should I wear a veil_

_Or a rose in my hair?_

When she and Greg had first gotten together, she'd been afraid of how their colleagues would react. Foreman and Wilson weren't surprised, Chase had sulked but had come around. Cuddy had been the real surprise since she was always so concerned about the hospital's image, but all she'd said was 'Him being with you could only be an improvement.' And for the most part, things hadn't changed though everyone swore that House had become less of an ass since he'd begun dating her.

Allison smiled at her reflection; she couldn't remember the last time she'd looked so…happy. Her last wedding had been done under so much stress and tension that she'd never had time to really contemplate what she was doing. All she could think of was making sure Daniel had someone there when he died.

Looking around, she decided to find something to go with the dress. After a little looking, she found a short white denim jacket that would cover the top of the dress if the day was chilly.

After purchasing a pair of espadrilles to go with the dress, Allison hurried out of the store. She still needed to find something to wear in her hair. She'd worn a veil at her first wedding and she'd hated it. Wearing flowers had always appealed to her, so she stopped into a flower shop and purchased a single red rose to wear in her hair.

As she headed home, Allison smiled to herself; this wedding wasn't going to have a lot of planning, much like her first one, but she was much more confident about what she was doing and why she was doing it.

_The train must be long_

_And the waist must be tight_

The day of her wedding, Allison stood in a small room off the chapel, staring at herself in the mirror. The day had turned warm so she didn't need the jacket but had kept it to wear to the dinner.

She laughed as Lisa brought her the traditional 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue'; something old was a necklace she'd gotten when she turned sixteen, something new was the dress, something borrowed was a bracelet Cuddy had loaned her and something blue was a pair of sapphire earrings given to her by Greg's mother. After Lisa had finished fixing her hair and positioning the rose, they were ready to go.

_I'm looking for Something in White._

As she stood with Greg in front of the cleric, reciting their vows, Allison couldn't help but think back on her first wedding. Even though it had been more traditional than this one, this wedding felt more real. At her first wedding, there had been no illusions about being together forever, everyone at the ceremony had known that Daniel was going to die soon. Here, she had every reason to hope that she and Greg would be together for a long time and this wasn't a wedding just so the groom wouldn't be alone when he died, this was a wedding to celebrate a very unconventional love.

The End


	4. Blue is for Baby

_I'm�looking for Something in Blue_

_Something real tiny_

_The baby's brand new_

Allison stepped into Children's Palace with a smile on her face. Of all the places she'd shopped in, this was the one she'd least considered. Sure, she'd always liked children and had wanted to have some of her own, but as she'd gotten older, having a child of her own had turned into a distant dream.

Looking around, she spied some onesies with sayings on them. After looking around, she spied one that said 'Lock Up Your Daughters'. Giggling to herself at Greg's reaction, she began picking through them, taking the funniest ones for Nate, their son.

Allison had been thrilled when she'd found out she was pregnant, but a little worried about what Greg would say since they'd never discussed having children, but to her surprise, Greg was just as thrilled. When she'd asked him about it, his reply had been 'I'm the guy with a bum leg and I _still _managed to knock up the most beautiful doctor in this hospital!' Greg had gone with her to every doctor's appointment unless he had a case, helped her pick out baby furniture and even tried to put the crib together himself before asking Wilson for help.

_He has his father's nose and his chin_

_We once were hot lovers_

_Now we're more like friends_

Nathaniel James House was born two weeks early screaming at the top of his lungs, delivered by his daddy and his godfather. Right from the beginning, everyone had commented about how much he resembled Greg in looks, though he seemed to have gotten his personality from his mother. Nate was a decidedly unfussy baby, he didn't really need to fuss, he already had his mommy, daddy, godfather, godmother and just about every nurse at the hospital wrapped around his finger. 

Greg, much to everyone's surprise, turned out to be an excellent and devoted father. She'd rarely had to push him to help with the baby. He was always willing to help with feedings and diaper changes. He loved playing with Nate and showed off pictures whenever he could.

The only flaw in this perfect picture as far as Allison could see was…her. She still hadn't lost her baby weight, no matter how hard she tried and she worried that Greg wasn't as attracted to her as he used to be. Plus, they hadn't been able to have sex since her eighth month when it had become too uncomfortable for her to have regular intercourse and Greg was a very virile man, they used to have sex at least twice a day, barring cases. Now, they hadn't had sex in months and she worried that Greg was going to start looking around.

It didn't help that Thirteen was trying to take advantage of the situation. Allison had seen her flirting with Greg and showing off her slender body with no baby fat or stretch marks and making sly innuendos about being available after work if Greg needed her. The whole thing made Allison want to take the bitch out into the parking lot and have a good old fashioned fistfight like she'd seen growing up in Chicago. But then she ran the risk of being arrested for assualt and battery and losing her job, even though she was sure Lisa would be on her side, since she knew that the hospital administrator didn't like Thirteen any more than Allison herself did.

_Don't tell me that's_

_Just what old married folks do_

If Thirteen thought she was just gonna waltz in and steal Greg away right out from under Allison Marie Cameron-House's nose, she had another thing coming. She hadn't fought so long to have Greg in her life to just let Thirteen and her perfect body and easy-open legs just steal him away. 

She picked out a few more pieces of clothing and got some booties before heading to the check out lane, eager to get back to her boys who were enjoying some 'man time' as Greg called it. 'Man time' being watching sports on ESPN with Wilson and telling Nate all about the players, even though the two month old didn't understand any of it. 

_I'm looking for Something in Blue_

Allison suddenly brightened as she took her receipt and headed out to her car, her three month post-partum visit was coming up and if everything went right, she'd be cleared to have sexual relations again. She grinned as she thought 'Maybe it's time for another shopping spree in Victoria's Secret.'

The End.


	5. Red is for Passion Renewed

_I'm looking for Something in Red_

_Like the one that I wore_

_When I first turned his head_

Allison stepped into Victoria's Secret with a smile on her face. She'd finally gotten the all clear from her doctor to resume sexual relations, a check of the scale said that she'd lost all but five pounds of her baby weight and she'd managed to make arrangements for Lisa and Wilson to watch Nate while she and Greg went out to celebrate their first wedding anniversary tonight, so she was here to splurge on a dress that would knock Greg off his feet and tell Thirteen once and for all that there was no way in hell that she was ever stealing Greg away from Allison Marie Cameron-House.

At first she'd planned on buying a dress identical to the one she'd worn to the cancer fundraiser three years ago, but to her disappointment, she found out that no store carried that dress anymore and the old one was too small. So here she was, searching for a replacement.

_Strapless and sequined_

_And cut down to there_

_But just a size larger_

_Than I wore last year_

She grinned when she spied her prize, a red spaghetti strap dress with an empire waist. The bust would emphasize her still large breasts while concealing the fact that she was a few pounds heavier than she had been the last time she'd been here. To make things even better, she'd only needed to go up one dress size.

Allison was giddy as she tried the dress on in the fitting room and turned to look at herself. She wasn't a vain person by any standard, but she though she looked hot. She stepped out of the fitting room and modeled the dress for her favorite sales girl, who clapped and declared that Greg wouldn't know what hit him.

She purchased a pair of gold heels and skipped out of the store. She couldn't wait for tonight.

_The guaranteed number_

_To knock a man dead_

To say it made her feel good knowing that every man in the hospital was admiring her was a gross understatement. During the last months of her pregnancy, she'd felt fat and awkward and not the least bit attractive so feeling the admiring stares boosted her ego.

But all those admiring stares had nothing on the look in Greg's eyes when she walked into the Diagnosis office. The heat in his eyes was almost tangible and it made her shiver.

_I'm looking for Something_

_I gotta have Something_

_I'm look for Something in Red_

"Is that for me," Greg asked, his voice husky as he limped over to her.

Allison just smiled, "Who else would I wear something like this for?" She twirled around, "You like?"

Greg waggled his eyebrows, "Well, let's just say that we'll be lucky to make through dinner."

Allison grinned as she kissed him, she could see Thirteen's face over Greg's shoulder and it warmed her almost as much as the passionate kiss. "Well, let's get to dinner and then you can have fun unwrapping your gift."

Greg's grin turned lecherous, "Goody. I'm starting to like going out to dinner, I get the best gifts."

Allison laughed as she threaded her arm through his free one, turning her back on Thirteen and walking out of the hospital with _her_ husband.

The End

Note: Well, that's the end of this story. Thanks for playing (and singing) along.


End file.
